Started With a Kiss
by 10Danna01
Summary: Discontinued tell I get out of this writers block I'd love to finish this but im having troubled and drama im my real life
1. Preface

Started with a Kiss Preface Normal Point of View [A/N: Sorry this is short the chapters will get longer as I update]

Heavy chocolate brown eyes opened and looked around the dim, grey room. He sat up and cringed his throat burning, like an open flame inside his neck. He looked around giving a grunt and gets off the large bed looking at the dusty, dull room deemed as his sleeping chamber. "I need to get a maid or something" he mumbled looking at the blank TV screen mounted on the wall. He walked into the large bathroom connected to his room. He stared into the mirror; his maroon hair scattered and tangled. After fixing his hair he took a shower washing his hair and body, and then he relaxed in the warm water loosening his stiff muscles. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room. After drying off he put on a long black cloak and opened the blinds to his window and cringed as the sun hadn't set yet, he closed the blinds and faced back to his room. "Well I guess I clean tell I can go out hunting." He said dully as he started to clean starting with his room.

Deidara was limping down the street school got out a half an hour ago, his body ached as his mind replayed the beating he go at school. He scowled at the ground wishing he was stronger than them so he could show them what shit they put him through, but he was not too well at self defense. Deidara was tall and thin he had a rather girlish figure. His skin was lightly toned and it made his golden, blond hair stand out. Some of his hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with the rest down and had a fringe that covered his left eye. Not many people knew about Deidara, why he never talked to anyone and if he did why did he add 'Un' to the end of his sentences? Why he wears finger less gloves but the most mysterious, what was behind his fringe? Deidara was a social outcast and didn't talk much unless spoken too. His dad Katou being a high ranking general wanted a strong son and a beautiful daughter. But he got neither he only got his weak freak of a son.

After Deidara was born he had three birth defects, he had mouths on both his hands and one on his chest right where his heart is beating. They sewed up the one on his chest to make sure his heart could be safe. But the mouths on his hands were part of the nerves that controlled his fingers so they couldn't be sewed without him losing his hands movement or grip, but it gets even worse. Deidara's mom Megumi was very weak and very fragile and got very sick after Deidara's birth. They told her she couldn't have any more kids and Katou was furious and blamed his son's mutations and never spent time with Deidara. He kept trying, to have more children which made Megumi even sicker, and was sent to the hospital and died there holding her only sons hand that she loved and adored who was only at the age of six. That's when the beatings happened, Deidara refused to go into further memories and blocked them out and continued his way home.


	2. Chapter 1

Started With a Kiss Chapter One

[[A/N 1: Sorry this one is short as well, the next chapter will be alot longer, I just needed a bridge to get to it]]

[[A/N 2 : This chapter is a little violence and language]]

Deidara's Point of View

My squinted my eyes as the sun began to set the rays of light shining bright off the clouds. I hold my side in pain, wincing, gasping and groaning in pain as I limped down the side walk. "Stupid bastards un." I growl wincing again as I remember every hit and blow they made on my body leaving a deep cut when one of them pulled out a pocket knife, I got lucky this time they have put me through worse I shudder going into the un wanted memories.

_~Flash Back~_

_"Hey Gay-Dara" He shouted… I tense up scowling, not only was I harassed and bullied, it was because I looked like a girl with my long blonde hair and my girlish figure. I get called childish names, questions about my gender and my sexuality. I normally shoved it off trying to forget about it, act like I never heard it, but even adults have asked about my gender. I would bite my tongue trying not to scream and tell them politely I was a boy I hated it so much, but then high school started and that's when the gay comments started that's when they all started getting to me. I clench my fist into balls the leather of my fingerless gloves rubbing against each other. I turn my head ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off but then I saw it was Jinshi, I started to run._

_Jinshi was my personal bully, ever once in a while he pulled out a pocket knife if I was lucky I got away with small. The teachers think I'm cutting myself, I never told them 'cause they would contact my father and I'd get a worse beating from him then Jinshi. Not only did my father hate me and blames me for the death of my mother he hated that I couldn't do anything right and thinks I deserved to be punishes harshly. I hear him running behind me I doge people running as fast as I could, the doors to outside where open because school just now got out. I bolt out them hoping I can run all the way home, but it two men ambushed me. That's where the beating took place, I whimpered and gasp as I got thrown around and punched in a circle by three guys one of them Jinshi and two of his lackeys. I got away with , bruises on my sides and stomach and a cut on my shoulders._

_~End of flash back~_

My house was finally in view I walk up the lawn when I see the door swing open, a very angry Katou standing in the door way. I walk up to him and covered my ears when he started shouting at me. "WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN BOY" I look up at him flinching at his words "I-I-un" I stutter trying to tell him but the words wouldn't flow out right "WELL?" He shouted as tear brimmed at my eyes "Those kids beat me up again un!" I yelled my voice cracking a bit, He glared at me he never believes me. "Dad I"-I was silenced with a loud smack across my face, the crack of the contact echoed through the house. I was hit so hard I fall over and hit the table knocking over a vase, as it shattered on the ground I clutch my face in pain using the table as support. I look at all the shards of glass on the floor then look back up at Katou, in an instant I was slapped again to the floor and landed on the remains of the vase. Blood slides down my face and my arm stings very badly; I close my eyes trying to cope with the pain. I felt tears slide down my face; I feel the back of my shirt get tight as my dad picks me up by my shirt. He stared me in the eyes "Pathetic" he spits and throws me down by the stairs; I hit the ground and whimper biting back sobs knowing he hurt me even more if I started. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE SHIT!" He screamed taking another step toward me. I ran up the stairs to my room slamming my door then lock it. I let the tears fall freely and lightly sob as I walk over to my bed and lay down, I feel dizzy and my world was enveloped by black as I lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Started with a Kiss Chapter Two

~Deidara's Point of View~

I groggily open my eyes my body in pain I sit up, and groan and my body protested to the movement, I get up and stand. I go over to the mirror and look at my reflection, there is dry blood down my arm and my shirt is stained. I pulled the dirty shirt off and take an inspection of my body, looking at the purple bruises that now decorate my skin. I inspect the cut on my shoulder, and I notice that it is a bit infected. I unlock the door to my room and go out into the hallway and make my way down the stairs, it was dark in the living room so I assume Katou is asleep. I have no idea what time it was, I walk into the living room I feel something cut my foot open. Wincing, I step back turning on the lights, seeing the shards of the shattered vase. The lazy bastard didn't even clean it up; I look down at my foot seeing a small trail of blood I give a sigh. "How much blood can I lose in one night un?" I say out loud as I glance in the kitchen too see it was actually 1:21 am. "Never mind it's the next day un" I say to no one and make my way to the down stairs bathroom. I start the shower letting it warm up as I clean the blood off my foot; I pull my hair out of its ponytail and brush it, discard my clothes and step in the shower.

I let out a happy sigh as the warm started to loosen up some tense muscles. I gave a small happy hum, as the water race down my face and hair. After about 40 minutes of washing my ratted hair, dirt cover body and simply enjoying the hot water I get out and dry myself off. I pull on a bathroom robe and go back up to my room and dry my hair and brush it until it was untangled. I get some semi clean clothes on and look in the mirror; as I pull my hair up in its trademark ponytail and let a fringe cover my left eye. I go over to my window and look into the night sky seeing little starts that sparkled in the light of the moon; it looks so picturesque. I think for a bit knowing my dad wouldn't wake up until 6:30 am, and then I decide I won't be there at 6:30 to get beaten and yelled at. I pull on a jacket and creep back downstairs going outside to walk in the light of the moon.

Sasori's Point of View~

I find myself at a high school, sniffing around for the delicious blood I smelled when I went outside to look for prey.

_~Flash Back~_

_After I finished cleaning the inter house, I pulled a long black cloak around my shoulders I look out the window seeing the sun was setting… perfect. I go outside, and get on the roof of my house concentrating on different smells I can pick up in the air. That's when I found the most intriguing scent of blood. I never have smelt something so delicious and strong in my entire life which has been a long time. I jump down landing gracefully, and began following wonderful blood scent like a blood hound. I could tell the scent far away, but from what I could smell it was very worth it._

_~End of Flash Back~_

I picked up the whiff of kids in this one particular spot by a brick wall. Seems there was a struggle here, than I caught some small drops of blood on the ground. It's trail lead from the school yard and into a small town. An evil smirk crosses my face as I think about how easy it is to catch sleeping prey, I chuckle and head towards the little town. After fifteen minutes of speed walking, I arrive to a dull white house. I turn the doorknob, expecting it to be locked, but to my surprise the door opens very quietly. As I step in and close the door the smell of blood hits me like a ton of bricks. I could tell there was another struggle seeing the shattered vase on the floor; blood decorated the broken pieces but what caught my attention the most was there was a bit of fresh blood on one of the sharper pieces. I take a look around the living room and I see a picture. A blond woman holding a blue eyed blond baby. Another photo features Katou Iwa, a ranking general. To think I was in his house made me laugh, how ironic. I then go back to the blood scent which leads upstairs into the room. It had white walls and what used to be white floor; I actually found a room that made mine look very nice in comparison. I see traces of dried blood on the bed, and a damp towel and bathrobe but there was no teenager. I inspect further into the house finding Katou sleeping, a terrible scent permeating the air around him. I loom over his bed wanting to kill him tell I think it would be fun to play with him later. I smirk and leave his room and I pick up a more recent scent trail heading to the living room. Seems like the guy took a midnight stroll I smirk, heading out the door to follow. "Hmm, so rebellious…" A grin takes the place of the smirks. "This should be fun."

I walk fallowing the scent until I catch up to the blond teen, which is walking down the street. He couldn't be older than eighteen. My Body is tensing as I inhale his scent as my mind says get it over and done with, when a thought crosses my mind. For once, I really wanted to play with my prey; I chuckle darkly thinking this will be even more fun.

~Deidara's Point of View~

I spin around after hearing a creepy laugh, and as I turned around I see this redhead wearing a dark cloak. I take an uneasy step back, my heart beating faster. "Don't worry," he said his voice was like silk but it sounded very dangerous. That's when I knew this was bad. I take another step back whimpering a bit, but he took two steps closing the space between us. He lifted his hand up gently letting it caresses my face. I flinch away, as I take another step back. "Don't be so shy," he murmured pulling me closer. I give a give a small squeak, as I felt strong cold arms wrap around me. My whole frame is shaking as my heart is pounds in my ears. "I don't mean to be rude but what gender are you?" the redhead purrs at me. I know in a regular situation I would get pissed off and smack the guy, but I also know I am in a lot of danger and I needed to cooperate. "I'm a-a boy un" I stuttered my voice was raspy and dry.

"Seems like you lost a lot of blood oh well better some then none," he mumbled with disappointment in his voice. "What?" I shout and pull away and look up at him, he leaned down like he was going to kiss me but he headed for my neck and sunk his teeth into my neck.

~Sasori's Point of View~

The young teenager let out a pained gasp, than he started clawing at me, trying to break free. When he realized this wasn't working he started crying and pleading with me. "Please stop I'll do anything you want un" he cried, I haven't even taken his blood yet and I give a small groan.

"This is what I want," I murmured sinking my teeth in deeper and start taking in the blood. I let out a small moan, loving the taste of this delicacy. It was like liquid gold and I couldn't help myself. I pulled him closer closing my eyes, drowning out the boy's cries and pleas. "Please stop it hurts un" he sobs but I ignore him. He goes a little limp, and although I know that he has lost a lot of blood I don't want to stop. Trying to force myself, with my head screaming to finish him off, I pull away. I wanted this blood all the time, anytime and I need him alive. I lick off the dripping blood off his neck.

The boy is awake but he was in shock, his lip trembled but his voice wouldn't come through. He eventually looked down giving up, looks like he realized it's futile to escape. "You're going to stay with me for a while," I say to him picking him up. He didn't really respond maybe he already knew that. "Just sleep your exhausted," I comment looking at the bags under his eyes. His eyes fluttered but he didn't want to submit to the sleep he desperately needed. "Don't worry I won't harm you on purpose," I say trying to move his hair out of his face. He shook his head and rested his forehead against me, he either passed out or accepted unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

Started with a Kiss Chapter 3

[[A/N: I will say this now THIS STORY IS OOC as in Sasori is nice nyeh, get over it. Sasori will have his IC moments but he is nice and a gentelman at that so thought I would say that now]]

~Sasori's Point of View~

I carry the blonde teenager into my house, I lightly walking up stairs into my room and set him on my bed and pull the covers up. I smirk knowing I just got the most wanted boy that Vampires, kill for and even die for. Not only is he Katou's son, his blood is highly valuable and now I Sasori Akasuna have him in my possession. Sure others will try to take him but being one of the strongest and most feared vampires does have its advantages. The blonde stirs under the covers mumbling incoherent words I look over at him, his face was distressed and he whimpered a few times in between mumbles and gasps. I pet his hair and gently caress his face whispering words of comfort in his ear, trying to make the nightmare go away without waking him up. He stops stirring still giving whispering whimpers, but he seemed too finally calm down. I walk over to my desk and pull out some wood and starts carving different ball joints, and I start making hands. Now consumed in my work, I forget about the blonde who know slept soundly.

~Deidara's Point of View~

I was having the weirdest dreams, at first it started out fine. I woke up at 1:30 am, stepped on the vase that broke cutting my foot, took a shower then I got dressed and went for a walk. It seemed normal but then I meet some crazy red head that insisted being near me, I played it cool trying not to get hurt but he bit down into my neck. He started drinking my blood and then he stopped when I was about to pass out from blood loss, but the weirdest thing was he said I was going to live with him now and that's about it. I sit up yawing ignoring the ach of my body, I rub my eyes sleepily and stretch and wince when my neck hurt. I whimper a bit and I hear small shifting but it was just my imagination. "Man that was a weird dream un" I say to myself my eyes still closed as I check different muscles for aches and pains, just mostly my neck hurt. "What was your dream?" Someone asked I didn't even think twice on how someone was talking, but instead I answer them. "Well I was—" I cut off when it clicked in my brain that no one should be in my room I locked the door from the inside.

I open my eyes and look around to find out I was not in my room, it was grey and had a huge TV mounted on the wall. I look over to find that same red head from my dream I pull the covers closer to me so many questions raced in my head. I find that my clothes were still there so that was somewhat a relief, but what about the red head. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up from his desk. I gulp but then I realized what is going on, "I know what is happening It's a dream inside a dream, I'm still actually at my house un" I say confidently. The red head quirks and eyebrow "What are you talking about brat?" he said confusion in his voice. "I dreamt I went on a walk and then, you un" I point at him "Took my blood and took me here, but I know I'm still in my room asleep and I dreamed you took me and then I dreamt I woke up hear but it's not real it's still part of my dream un" I said matter-o-factly.

~Sasori's Point of View~

"One, that didn't make sense, and two you're not dreaming" I comment. I watch the blonde look at me glaring a bit. "Fine brat, if it's a dream then who am I?" I say having a plan. He just looked at me like I was stupid or something. "In dreams you know who you're dreaming of, even if you don't know them in real life your mind makes you know the person in the dream you're having". I say looking at his face fall into confusion. "No this is not real it can't be un" his voice getting a bit louder. "How can I prove it and what is with the 'Uns'?" I ask, curious on his answer. "First it's a speech impediment" He said then he sat there looking at the blanket in his lap. In the end he pinched himself and when that didn't work he ended up slapping him hard across the face. "Oww" he whined holding his face. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do in the world" I comment. He was about to respond when his stomach growled loudly he blushes a bit and looked away. "Come on brat" I say going over grabbing his hand and drag him out of bed. "Hey!" he protested but I dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down in the chair. He stayed quiet as I just got him some cereal and toast with some orange juice. I sit down in front of him after serving him his meal. He looked at me then looked away until his stomach growled loudly again, his face went a little pink and he started nibbling on the toast. Then he started on the cereal and drank his O.J. he gave a happy smile, and stood up. I watch him curiously as he picked up his dishes and put them in the sink and started rinsing them off.

"That isn't necessary I can clean up later" I stand up and stop the running water. "Sorry kind of force of habit, Katou always makes me hand wash all the dishes un" he said a bit sad tinted his tone. "You call your dad by his name?" I ask a bit curious. He shook his head back and forth "Not sure what you mean by dad, that man is not a dad he just a stupid bastard who was with my mom and got her pregnant" he mumbled unhappily. "Umm, that is the definition of a dad" I look at him with the most dumbfound expression. "No, he is just a controlling abusive man who calls me his curse of a son" he now looked angrily into the sink gripping the edges of the counters, his knuckles turning white. I rub his back trying to calm him down he seem to flinch away a bit from the touch at first then relaxed. "Why do you even bother to comfort me? Firsts you take my blood un" He stopped "Also by the way what are you a vampire" he gave a small glare. I sigh "First because your upset, I can't have some unhappy teenager living with me I hoped I could provide a bit of comfort after what has happened" "Well it happened because of you un" he said childishly. I watch his face calm down a bit but now it was filled with curiosity. "And yes I am a Vampire I need blood to survive, and before you start asking questions" I take another breath and began, "No I don't burn in the sun, the most it does is make us a tad sick or queasy but it's easy to adapt to. Some of us have powers or advantages, we don't sleep in coffins" I say concluding some of the stupid myths.

He spoke up "What about garlic or silver, oh and the bat thing, and do you have powers or whatever you called them advantages?" I gave a small smirk "Actually we can taste and eat regular food, we still need to keep our body's healthy and full of vitamins and shit like that, and weirdly enough I love garlic and nope, I actually have silver utensils, and the bat thing no" I say looking at his face full of excitement and more questions "May I ask you something" I ask before he can go on another rant of 20 questions, but he nodded. "What is your name, how old are you and do you like mythical creatures or something?" I ask going to the couch motioning him to sit next to me. He walks over "My name is Deidara Iwa, I'm 17 and yes I love mythical sci-fi stuff, but I really love art un" he smiled a wide grin sitting by me "In my opinion true art is fleeting the moment its born, exploding erasing from the world only leaving a memory behind, no blast is the same un" He said in a lot cheerier mood. I give a small smile "I like art too, though for me true art is eternal, something that last forever and transits time" he frowned a bit look at the floor. "But I respect your view, as long as your appreciate some form of art, your very passionate about it and that is what I will respect" I say smiling, In all my life I never found anyone so interested in art even if it was different to mine. He smiled again "I also respect yours, no one is really interested about my feelings or interest I never knew it was so nice interacting with other people un" He said a small smile playing on his lips

"You're not treated nicely or in a positive manner at home or at school aren't you?" I say watching his eyes cast down.

Deidara's Point of View

"No not at all not even my teachers un" I mutter I tell him about my mother Megumi and my 'father' Katou and everything that lead up to today besides my birth defects and her death. As weird as it started, this man was actually fairly nice to me after all that has happened. Someone was actually listing to me for once and he didn't yell at me nor did he judge me. He didn't just say 'um hmm' and 'yes' with hand motions pretending to listen he asked questions and actually paid attention asking why and gave me reassuring words. This is probably the first time I was truly happy with some stranger that attacked me. "So where's your mom now is she divorced or something?" He asked I felt my chest get heavy I looked up at him sadly, and then his face glazed over with panic "Oh I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it" he rushed. "It's fine maybe I will feel better if I finally let it out un" I told him about my sick mom and how she couldn't have kids anymore and told him about how I had three birth effects and how she died cause my dad kept trying I felt tears threatening to spill over, but what I didn't expect was Sasori's hand whipped them away. "It's not your fault Deidara don't let him make you think that okay" he said using that silk like reassuring words. "There is only one other question I have but you don't have to answer if you don't want, what you're your birth defects, why three of them you seem normal to me" I normally would off broke out crying until he said the word 'normal' …

I hesitantly pull my gloves off letting him inspect the thing line in them he leaned in a bit trying to make out was wrong when a pink tongue came out, he flinched back and then took my hand inspecting it with curiosity. I let him take the other hand poking and prodding around the soft lips "That's very interesting I've never seen this before" His voice full of curiosity not creeped out. "Is there any others I may see?" he asked. I started pulling my shirt off; he looked like he was going to protest tell he spotted another mouth right above my heart. He hesitantly brushes his fingers around the stitching, I gave a shaky exhale and he lightens up on the touches. "You have a mouth over your heart?" he asked looking at the strange markings. "Yeah the doctors sewed it up so my heart was still protected" I mumbled. "May I ask one more thing?" he asked hesitantly not wanting to push it. "Yeah un" I say looking at him, "What's behind your hair?" I lift up a shaky hand and pull my bangs away from my face, showing a large pink scare running through my eyebrow down my eye and cheek.

~Sasori Point of View~

I look at the deluded grey, blue color clearly he was blind in this eye. "It looks like you got attacked Dei" I murmur putting my hand on his cheek letting my thumb brush under his eyes. "After my mom Died, Katou got really drunk and he…." He closed his eyes tears spilling down again, he held back some of the sobs and whimpers. I pull him in my arms letting him rest on my chest; I wrap my arms around him trying to comfort him. I ran my finger through his hair tell he stop sobbing but tears still flowed down his cheeks, I whipped them away. He looked up at me "Why are you doing this, you barely know me un, why do you keep comforting me" he said more tears running down his face. "I'm not going to let these memories haunt you Deidara, I actually care and until you accept that I will keep fighting away nightmares and bad memories okay?" I say watching his eyes widen a bit. "Thank you Sasori un" he mumbled and then he fell asleep against my chest, He must be tired he gone through a lot. I gave a small smile and lay down on the couch and get ready fall asleep alongside him holding, keeping my promise, keeping the night mares away I fall asleep as well still holding the blond.


	5. Chapter 4

Started With a Kiss Chapter 4

~Sasori's Point of View~

I wake up on the couch I stretch a bit feeling some weight on my chest, I look down seeing a bush of blond hair in my face. That's right me and Deidara fell asleep on the couch, I look down at him and he's clinging on to my cloak a smile on his face. He looks so peaceful I didn't want to wake him up but glancing at the clock it's almost 1:00 pm. I gently shake him "Deidara its time to wake up" Deidara give a sleepy sigh and groaned, "I don't want to wake up un" he complained nuzzling into my chest. I pet his hair that was a little tangled, "Come on Deidara how about you go upstairs to shower while I make breakfast" Deidara opened his mouth to complain but his stomach gurgled wanting food. "Fine, fine un" he muttered getting up stretching. "Bathroom is connected to my room" I said while he went upstairs the stairs. I hear a shower start so I get up and start heating up a frying pan on the stove; I get out some eggs and start making some over easy with a side of bacon and sausage. I need to get more food into that boy, I was afraid I would break him he seems so fragile. I bet Katou didn't feed him much or none at all and I'm not sure if Dei can cook I wondered as I started some coffee.

~Deidara's Point of View~

After a nice warm shower and washing my hair and body I look at myself in the mirror, there were to new scares from Sasori's punctured mark, I guess he healed them after he took my blood. I look at my shoulder cut to see it was still infected; the pocket knife was most likely jagged and dirty, but the one on my foot was fine it wasn't a deep cut and the one on my arm from the vase was healing fine. I look around and find a black bathrobe that was when I realized I didn't have a change of clothes, I pull the robe around me and tied it and it fell a bit over my shoulders exposing my stomach "Well better than going down there in just a towel un" I murmured to myself going down stairs.

~Sasori's Point of View~

I now just set Deidara's plate when I hear light foots steps come down the stairs, I can smell damp soap like shampoo kind of smell. I take a sip of my coffee and turn around to ready to tell Deidara breakfast is done but when I turn around I see Deidara I almost dropped my cup. He was in my bathrobe, and covered in bruises. I never saw it last night because I was morally concentrated on the mouth on his chest but I see purple and yellow bruises all over his stomach and sides, I look back up his face were he gave me a confussed look tell I spot something on his right shoulder it seemed to be a cut. I put my cup down and go over to him, taking a look at the bruises and cuts. "Oh my god Deidara what happened to you?" I mummer looking at the cut on his shoulder, it was infected badly. "These three kids at school that's what un" he said soft sad eyes focus on me I take his hand and sit on chair pulling him into my lap. "S-Sasori?" he asked his voice a little nervous. "This may hurt in the beginning Deidara, but I promise it will get better" I say lightly trying to keep him calmed. I bite back into the same puncture marks I left the other night piercing through his skin.

~Deidara Point of View~

I give a gasp as I felt two sharp fangs pierce my neck, "Sasori please don't it hurts, don't take my blood un" again" I whimper, but I felt no blood being drained from my body actually relief started to wash though me. I felt Sasori's hand rub my back and sides trying to calm me down and I did. I look down and my surprise the bruises over my body started to get smaller and smaller and turned back to my skin tone, and some cuts were starting to seal. I winced a bit and the cut on my shoulder burned a little bit as the dirt started to dissolve and the cut started to close. Sasori pulled out of my after healing his bite marks again, I relax back against him. "Do you feel better?" he asked turning me so I was cradled in his arms as mmy head was on his shoulder "Yes thank you Sasori" I say my voice barely above a whisper. He looked down at me and this is when I took in more details of his face when I looked up. His face was like an angel, every feature was perfect. His lips curve into a smile, his maroon hair went past his ears and got longer tell it was at the nape of his neck, and he had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I felt blush rushing into my cheeks I was curled up against his body and it was like we fit together perfectly, he was pale but it made his hair and eyes stand out. He gently caressed my cheeks as they got hotter and I find myself lost in his eyes.

~Sasori Point of View~

I watch Deidara's cheeks turn pink, I could even feel them heat up as I brush my thumb over his cheek, while he started at me as I gaze back into his. He had a crystal blue eye the other one was a dull grey ish blue, I got the scar over his eye to fade a bit but I couldn't undo that damage as much as I wish I could. His hair was a golden yellow when it was down it went to about the middle of his back; his skin tone was a bit tan and was very small and skinny. I sit up and place him in the chair and get him is food "Here eat this while I get you some clothes kay" I told him he nodded quietly and started eating. I go upstairs and find him some black jeans, a white tank top and an over black short sleeve over shirt. I go back down stairs and get myself some food and join Deidara eating "So what would you like to do today?" I ask him he finishes a sausage link and responds "I'm not sure anything important we need to do first un?" He asked. I thought for a second "Well we should go back to your house, you still have school so we need your supplies and your clothes and any other things you need" I say finishing off my eggs. "What day is it un" he asked look around nervously. "Saturday why?" I ask wondering what is wrong. "My dad is home from work today un" he said fear now showing in his face, I think about it breafily. "Don't worry I will come in with you" I assure him standing up getting both our plates, "But he will attack you if he sees you in my house Sasori un" He said getting up standing next to putting his hand on my shoulder. "He won't see me okay, once you open the door I can easily slide past you and cloak myself" He opened his mouth to protest something else, "Don't worry I will stop him if he tries to hurt you" He now looked down and nodded. "There some clothes on the bed for you to change into okay I'll be waiting down here kay" I say kissing his forehead his face went bright red as he turns around blushing heading up stairs.

~Deidara's Point of View~

I rush up the stairs almost tripping on them; my face was red when I passed a mirror in his room. Why is he so nice to me, he makes me feel so safe around him. Why did he kiss my head, now I have butterflies in my stomach? I think I was falling for some guy I just met and he's a vampire at that, I don't even know how old he is or well when he was turned into a vampire. I'm not sure if he ages or not, all of these questions float in my head I put them aside deciding I will ask later. I put the clothes on and they fit quite nicely, I put on my shoes and went over to the mirror and dried my hair and brushed it deciding to leave it down for. I go back down stairs hearing what sounded like Sasori cleaning dishes "Sasori I'm ready un" I call out hoping of the last step landing on both feet, I looks over at Sasori who put the dishes down and started walking my way. I take a step forward and trip over my own feet; I fall forward, I expected my face to connect with the ground but I feel arms wrap around me. I look up at Sasori who looked at me with concern. "Man your fast" I say pulling myself up and wrap my arms around him "Thanks Sasori un" I smile nuzzling into his chest. "No problem" I hear him say running his fingers through my hair, "Let's go" he said giving my hair one last stroke. I pull away and head for the door, that's when I see the house itself. There was a long drive way and we were surrounded by trees, I look at the house and it was a mansion I felt my jaw drop. I look at the drive way expecting some fancy car but I didn't see one, and I couldn't see if there was one in the drive way.

I peer over and in one second, I hear foots steps the next second, arms wrapped around me and in the third second, I was cradled against Sasori's chest while trees turned into green blurs. I clutch onto his shirt, we were moving too fast I couldn't keep up with everything that was blurring past me. I could see the forest starting to thin and I could see more blue which I assume is the sky, but what I don't expect is for Sasori to jump into the trees and jump of a big sturdy branch sending us soaring through the sky. We were up so high I felt myself gasp in amazement as I took in the scenery, I could see the inter city, I see long meadows full of colors of different flowers. I look up at Sasori who was smiling his hair blowing behind him in the breeze, and as gravity started to take over we started to head back to the ground. It felt like a rollercoaster, scary, fun and mostly exciting. I grip onto his shirt more as his feet impacted with the ground and we took off running again. I giggle as he slows down a bit more I could recognize streets and houses, when we got near the main city he went through back yards easily hoping over fences.

He hopped over one last fence and set me down; we were on the street across from my house. I gulp then something clicked in my head, "Hey how do you know where I live un?" I say looking up at him. "Yesterday when I was tracking your blood from the school yard it led me here, but you weren't in your room, and I went downstairs found your scent on the shatter vase and… Now here we are" He said acting like it was completely normal. "You left the door unlocked by the way" he added giving me a smile "Stalker much un?" I accuse jokingly. "Not my fault, you smelled intoxicating" He muttered looking away. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment un" I say raising an eyebrow "Take it as a compliment most people rather bad" he said smirking down at me. "Thank you?" I say as he started laughing. "Well let's get this over with un" I sigh unhappily and walk over to my house I turn the doorknob and walked in. Sasori was gone in an instant, I knew he was still there but I wished he was still beside me, and if he still was I wish I could see him. I hear footsteps thud loudly down my stairs when I see Katou.

~Sasori Point of View~

I hide myself with one of my cloaking invisibilities advantages against one of the walls I watch as Katou rushes right pass me and up to Deidara. "BRAT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE SHIT" He yelled as Deidara flinched back "I went over to my friends house where I was safe for once un!" he yelled back. His dad had a surprised look, guess Deidara never stood up to his dad until now. "You don't have any friends, you stupid freak no one would ever be friend with some little fuck up like you" he shouted. Deidara's eyes started to water, I wish I could stand behind him my arms wrapped around him, telling him otherwise but if I moved now my cover would be blown. "If I'm such a terrible son why did you even keep me un, ever scene mom died all you did was beat the shit out of me why didn't you just kill me then when you had the chance!" Deidara screamed. "With pleasure!" Katou yelled pulling one of the decorative swords off the wall and pointed it at Deidara. Deidara's eyes widen with terror and Katou raised the sword and started to bring it down on him, "SASORI!" Deidara screamed. I swiftly rush in the way my invisible cloak falling down as take a stance in front of Deidara, putting one arm around his waist and the other arm blocking my face. That's when the sword hit my arm it didn't even cut my skin let alone leave a mark, Katou finally see what his sword hit as he stared at me dead in the eye in shock.

"S-Sasori!" He flinched, but he regained his composer quickly. "What an unwelcome pleasure, two birds with one stone" He said aiming the sword where my heart would be. But before he could swing it at me I disarm his sword and put my hand up to his throat slamming him into a wall. He let out a pained gasp, as I clench tighter. He clawed my hand trying to get it off while Deidara stood there, probably scared on what is going on. "Katou Iwa we meet again" I smirk he only glared at me "You futile attempt to find me was in vain, old man" He glared at me "W-what do y-ou want" he choked out, as much as I wanted to kill this guy I couldn't do that in front of Deidara even if the guy deserved it. "Deidara is going to live with me for now on where you can't harm him" I growl I drop Katou on the ground and kick him in the ribs. "I didn't even know your son was Deidara tell I found him I will be his legal guardian now, you're in no condition to take care of teenager let alone keep him alive with your selfish attitude" I growl again. He tried to protest but only managed to cough a gasp. I go and grab Dei's hand and jump up the stairs into his room, he got in and started getting clothes and other thing he found important. "Sasori you know my dad un?" He asked still getting things together. "What do you think your dad works for?" I ask curiously. "All I know is he a general or something un" he muttered getting a picture of who I recognized it was his mother. "He's a general who tries to kill vampires like me, and I just so happen to be at the top of his to kill list" I say matter-o-factly. Deidara spun around surprise in his face, "Really, that doesn't even sound like a real job" he said tell he spoke up again "So you said about something about being my legal guardian, don't you need papers to do that un?" He asked "Well I pretty much take what I want and get away with it." I smirked and picked up Dei's backpack he packed and another bag "Get on my back." He climbed onto my back and held on tightly, his arms locked around my neck, I rush down the stairs seeing Katou trying to get back up, and then I rush out the door and use my top speed to get back home. After about fifteen minutes we arrive at my drive house. I open it and set Dei down; He smiled and went inside a huge smile playing on his face. "I'm free un!" He chuckled I put his stuff down and ruffle his hair, "Hey!" Hey said playfully swatting at my hand, "Go ahead and unpack in my room kay I'll get us a snack and a movie" I say after smoothing his messy hair back down "Kay un" he said nodding happily getting his stuff and sprinted up the steps, I hope he didn't trip again.

End~


	6. Chapter 5

Started with a Kiss Chapter 5

~Deidara's Point of View~

I jog up stairs and put my stuff of the ground; I unpacked some clothes and put the school supplies in my backpack. I unpack the picture of my mom, 'Did she hunt people like Sasori as well?' 'Did she hunt Sasori with dad?' The questions span in my head but I shook them off, I could ask Sasori later but, right now he wants to watch a movie with me. I smile down at the picture as my mother's words echo through my head before she passed. 'I know you'll be lonely when I'm gone but, you find someone to make it go away' and that the last memory of my mom being alive, I wasn't as upset now that I knew her words came true. I smile down at the picture and like a little child I hug it, I stand up and see a night stand by Sasori's bed, it too was framed so I went over to investigate. I sat on the bed looking at the picture in fully engulfed on what was in the frame. I see a woman with brown hair and eyes, the same shade that Sasori has, and a really tall man with the same fiery red hair. But what caught my attention the most was the cute red headed baby they were both holding, I smiled looking at the small infant knowing it was Sasori. "What got you so interested?" I jump looking over at the door where I see Sasori casual standing there leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and a smug grin plastered on his face. "Sasori is this you as a baby un?" I ask pointing to the infant "Yeah, why is that so surprising?" he asked giving me a confussed face "Err, well I thought vampire don't age or is that another myth un?" I say looking at the picture again. "Your right vampire's don't age, I wasn't born a vampire I was bitten at the age of eighteen" he said a more serious expression on his face. "Oh" I murmur embarrassed. I put the picture of my mom by the baby picture of Sasori; I get up and go to his side linking my arms around his. "So what movie are we going to watch? un" I ask changing the subjected with a smile on my face.

~Sasori's Point of View~

I smirk as Deidara whimpered and clung to my arm hiding his face into my shoulder. I think he's over reacting, but Mirrors is a pretty creepy movie. There was a loud screech as the zombie nun started chasing a man. Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs shit his eyes tight then scampered into my lap, arms thrown around my neck and with face hiding in my neck. I rub his back biting back laughter, but I start to get this uneasy feeling. I try to shake it off wondering what it was when I smelt him, my body tensed and Dei look up at me confussed. "Dei go into my room and don't come out tell I get you" I say emotionless staring at the door. "Ha-ha very funny Sasori your just trying to scare me un" He said look at me with an un-amused expression. "Damn it Deidara get into the room now!" I say a small growl rumbled in my throat. His face fell into a very scared expression "Wh-what did I do un?" He asked barely above a whisper "Nothing Dei, someone is coming I need you to hide" I say standing up putting him on his feet. "Is it Katou?" He asked fear glazing over his eyes. "No worse, now hurry get up stairs and wait tell I get you okay" He nodded and ran for the stairs he was near the top of the stair case when the front door swung open, revealing someone I haven't seen for a while now. "My my, so this is why I heard so much yelling.. So who is this Sasori-san?" Itachi said looking at Dei.

Itachi's face read curious but his body posture said hunt the prey. I let out a warning glare and step in front of him, "Back off Itachi" I say narrowing my eyes. I can still smell Dei in the room and I didn't hear a door close telling me he was still at the stairs. "Don't worry Sasori-san; I won't take his blood though it's very tempting, but you make a very strong claim on the boy." He pointed out still eyeing Deidara, "Now why don't you introduce me?" He asked a smile playing at his lips. "Deidara go into the room" I say still keeping a protective stance. "Sasori-san just introduce us, or he will just ask you later" He comments. I give up a growl knowing he was right. "Fine, Deidara come here don't worry just stay by my side" I say I meet him half way up the stairs and put my arm around his hip and lead him to the couch having him sit by my side. I look at the TV screen it was on the movie selection asking me to hit the play button, I get the remote and turn it off and pull Dei into my lap and watch as Itachi takes a seat at the end of the couch. "So who is this?" Itachi asked again "This is Deidara" I murmur looking away "Oh let the boy answer for himself" Itachi said giving sly smile

~Deidara's Point of View~

"My name is Deidara Iwa un and before you ask the un is a speech impediment" I say my voice was clear looking at him. Itachi narrowed his eyes and started to show his teeth. "He now just found out about his father's job, and is against it or he wouldn't be living with me" Sasori interjected with a harsh tone his grip on me got tighter as Itachi's angry demeanor didn't lighten up. I flinch away "R-really I didn't know I just found out un" I whimpered as Danna held me closer. "Then how did you too meet" he said a small snarl slipping out. "Well h-he...un" –"I went out hunting and I picked up on his blood scent at school where he was seriously injured, he got jumped. I followed him to his house where I found Katou, were I tracked him down and took his blood, and I decided to keep him." Sasori said "but Itachi's eyes narrowed more. "At first it was just for blood I'll admit that, then I kept him so I can drink his blood whenever I wanted" Sasori said. My eyes widen and I looked up at him in disbelief, so I'm just a blood bank? "But after I took him in, claimed him, I don't want to do anything to harm the boy, nor will I let anything hurt him" He murmured running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed into the affection and rested my head on his shoulder. I look back over at Itachi who was now leaning in his chair observing us, now a smile played back on his lips. "Are you guys dating?" He said a chuckle coming after his question. I felt the heat rushing to my cheek and I look up at Sasori to see he was blushing a bit too. "I'm not really sure un" I answered before Sasori could say something. "If we are, it's not official, we actually only met two days ago on Friday un" I mumbles fiddling with Sasori's sleeve. "And you're already cuddling up to him?" He said with a snarky tone. "Well err." I stuttered but now Sasori spoke up. "I'm not sure if we are or aren't but I do know is I feel a deep need to protect him, does that answer your question?" Sasori said looking away embarrassed. I look up at him giving a soft smile blushing even more, "Yes it does now—" "Are we going to play twenty questions all night from some stranger vampire I don't, know or you going to tell me about yourself un I said raising an eyebrow "Oh" he chuckled.

"My name Is Itachi Uchiha, but yes I am a vampire, I was bitten after about 23 years after Sasori was turned into one. I'm one hundred forty seven years old, and my human birthday is June 9th but my Vampire birthday July 16" He said with a small smile. "What's the difference of a Human and Vampire birthday un?" I ask now very intrigued by his history. "Well a Vampire birthday is the day we got bitten, we don't age but we do get older so what better way to remember then the day you were made immortal" He said "You actually seem pretty interested" He said intrigued. "Oh yes, I love Sci-Fi and History un" I say happily. "Wow Sasori-san the first person you show interest in, and they are actually interesting" he said with a smirk "Yeah" Sasori said rubbing my back, I close my eyes getting a bit tired, after the long day I had. "What time is it?" I say in a yawn stretching a bit. "11:32 pm" Itachi said immediately. "How do you know that there's not clock in here and I don't see a watch un" I say looking around to see if there was clock. "Vampires always know what time it is, it's kind of a defense if you're not used to the sun yet, we don't burn but when you're a 'New Born' It makes you kind of sick. "Sasori told me that part about the sun and some other myths un" I say with a weak smile. "Well Im'ma head out, getting thirsty, I think I'll go prey on some animals and if that doesn't work I'll find someone who isn't important to society, nice meeting you Deidara and nice seeing you again Sasori-San" and with that he turned and left closing the door silently behind him. "Someone not important... So is that why you preyed on me un" I ask with a disappointed voice. "No that's just Itachi he likes keeping secret I go after who has a very delicious smell, and out of of the inter city that was you I already told you that" He said with a smile, and I returned the smile back. "

~Sasori's Point of View~

I put one of my arms under his knees and pick him up and start heading upstairs "Where am I sleeping un?" Deidara asked stiffening a yawn "In my room with me" I answer walking upstairs. "On the floor?" he asked a bit unhappy "No in my bed with me, don't worry nothing will happen, I only have one bed" he looked up at my skeptically. "Oh come on I won't bite" I say smirking down at the tired Dei. "Okay un" he said looking away blushing with a small smile. "I'll change in the bathroom kay" I say setting him on the bed and grab some comfortable clothes. "Shit, Sasori I forgot my pajamas" Deidara said looking through his bag, I get him some sweat pants and a tank top "This is just what I where go head and use these, tomorrow well go shopping for some new clothes kay." I say him and went into the bathroom to change. After a couple minutes Deidara gave me the okay to come out I walk out to see him sitting at the edge of the bed, I go over and close the blinds I may not get sick from the sun but it was still annoying. I turn on the T.V that was mounted on my wall and turned on adult swim. I crawl under the bed and wait for Deidara to join me, "I'm going to go to the bathroom first, do you have an extra tooth brush I may use un?" he asked "Yeah there's a couple in the cup by the sink" I say, already have brushed my teeth, "The red one is mine there a green one and a blue one I haven't used for a while so just wash one of them kay" "Thanks Sasori un" Deidara said happily but obviously tired, after three minutes I listen to see if I can hear him. I hear a frustrated grunt and suddenly "Open already you stupid mouth un" I get out of bed and go to the door and knock "Come in" I hear in a frustrated voice. I go in and I see Deidara prodding at his left hand, "What are you doing Deidara?" I ask. "The mouth won't open so I can't brush its teeth un" he said trying to force it open. "You need to brush them?" I ask tilting my head to the side, "Sadly yeah they have gums and dirt can get stuck in them and I don't want to get dental work on them un" He murmured. I take his hand and gently run my finger around the lips of the mouth,

Deidara gave a small gasp flinching away a bit, but relaxed after a bit. I guess his hand mouths were a bit sensitive to the touch. After a couple of seconds the mouth opened up showing in tongue and Deidara started to brush its teeth, he held it over the sink and let some of the toothpaste drip out then just simply washed the toothpaste out with water. He lazily walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed and I fallowed after him when I pulled the covers over us he put his arms out and I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around him and he gave a content sigh wrapping his arms around my waist. "Danna so if Itachi is a hundred forty seven does that mean your hundred seventy years old un?" Deidara said sleepily. "Yeah I reply" as I start to rub his back. After five minutes of countless questions of more vampire myths his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. I smile as I hear him whisper my name a couple of times before I sub come to sleep as well holding my Deidara.

End


	7. Chapter 6

Started with a Kiss Chapter Seven

[[A/N: So I really don't want to pick up from the crappy chapter from six, so I'm starting from Monday morning, another dream sequence.. so yeah actually it's a continuation from Dei's first dream, sounds complicated but just wait you'll see I will start it from where the lips touch again so It not random text..^^'''' Forgive me things will get interesting so I will make that up to you this will revile a new power of Sasori's :3 this will also start the nick name Danna w Also take note… Sasori is taller than Deidara in this story… just how it works in my mind…]]

~Deidara's Point of View~

What seemed like forever his lips gently touched mine and as I closed my eyes and leaned in. His lips were warm and his arms gently pulled me closer, I felt a warm tingle go down my spine but as soon as it started it ended. I look up at him the wind lightly blowing his hair; I felt my cheeks go red as he stared back as I got lost in his eyes. Strong arms pull my into a deep embrace as fingers made their way through my hair as Sasori laid a kiss on my forehead. I hum contently nuzzling into him wanting to be close as possible; I felt my chin being lifted up being forced to look at him as he seized my lips with his own. I close my eyes in bliss as his lips mold over mine gently, as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt my bottom lip get nibbled on, I hesitate for a bit tell I grant access. I let out a soft moan as he explores my mouth leaving no place untouched, tell he tangled his tongue with mine starting a small war. We fought for dominance which he easily won, we pulled away panting trying to catch our breath. "I-I love you Danna" I whisper between pants, "I love you too—" "Deidara!"

"Deidara wake up!" I groan as I was shaken awake from the wonderful dream "What is it Sasori?" I grumble unhappily sitting up rubbing my eyes and stretching. "You're going to be late for school if you don't start getting ready." "What time is it un?" I yawn sleepily. "Seven fifteen" He said in a monotone voice. "Shit" I yelled hopping out of bed and into the bathroom where I yanked the tangle out of my hair and brushed my teeth not having enough time to brush my hands mouths. I go back into the bedroom to see Sasori was gone, so I hurry to get dressed. I rush down stairs were I was handed some toast, that I munch on quickly as I go through my backpack making sure I had everything I needed. Check. I sling the backpack over my shoulder and finish my toast, and down a glass of milk. "Ready?" Sasori asked "Un" I say with a nod

~Sasori's Point of View~

I let Deidara climb on to my back and I was out the front door running down the long driveway, then through the trees tell we got to the main city. I go through backyards and top of houses going too fast for the human eye, tell we get two blocks away from Deidara's school. I walk him to the front of the school; I get a quick thank you. Deidara ran up to the doors but before he went in he looked around first then went inside the building. Is he paranoid? Looks like I will have to use it won't I, I say in my head.

~Flash Back~

I watch as Deidara nervously fidget in his sleep, pleaded for someone to stop hurting him. I gently caress his face making him whimper and flinch away. "Jinshi stop!" He cried aloud. I look down at him worried; wondering what was going on at school and who Jinshi was. I get out of bed, and into my studies looking through shelf of poisons and other liquids. I pull out a blue liquid, unsure if this was the one. I take a small sip of it; even if poison I was already immune to all of them. I felt a sudden jolt of energy; I reach my hand out as scattered float back to their spot on the shelves. Yup found it the power enhancer, I find the bigger vile of it and get three containers filling them to the top and put corks over them. I got back up to the room and get dressed putting them in my shirt pocket, I look over at Deidara who calmed down and was now blushing with a content smile on his face. I smile and kiss his forehead and take a quick shower, getting dressed I go to wake him up.

~Present Time~

I pull out one vile and drink half of it, feeling the power serge through me I pull up my cloak making myself invisible. I walk into the school able to maintain the cloak [[A/N: Sasori used this when they visited Katou, but he couldn't walk around freely, thus the reason for the potion]] and fallow Deidara to his classes. Deidara sat there quietly taking notes in class while the teacher explained the formula for PI and through all of my years of learning, the teacher was getting the answers wrong and no one had a calculator out to correct him. I made a mental note to get Deidara one later, I looked over at his notes surprised to find he had the right answer by righting it all out breaking it down. I smiled at him and sat in the empty desk next to him, watching the teacher the wrong answer. I was getting a little angry as the teacher kept feeding all the kids the wrong answers, I twitch my hands making a lone pencil that was on the floor fly and hit the teacher in the back of the head. Everyone looked around to see who threw it even Deidara looked up. "Who threw that?" the teacher demanded no one said a thing. The teacher gave up and went back on his wrong lecture.

The rest of his classes were boring especially history while the teacher told them about events on 'facts' which were actually rumors. I remember the events they were talking about they even mentioned a guy I killed after I was turned and blood thirsty, I couldn't but help stiff a chuckle. The bell rang and everyone got up running to lunch, Deidara started to look through his backpack, as a frown froze on his face "I forgot to make lunch" He sighed and got up heading to the cafeteria. I got up and walked out the front doors with some kids then went around the corner letting my cloak fall. I pulled out the vile looking at the liquid and drank the rest of it and ran home using the energy the liquid provided. Two minuets tops, new record I thought to myslef with a smirk. I quickly got out some food and started to make Deidara a meatball sub, after assembling his food and got a can of Sprite, I grabbed a cooler bag and put his lunch in there and hurried back to the school. I found Deidara on a bench outside looking a birds, I sit by him without being noticed and tap his shoulder. "AHHH" Deidara screamed turning around realizing it was him. "Sasori you scared the shit out of me what are you doing here?" Deidara yelled. "Ugh you don't need to be so loud Dei, I remembered you didn't make yourself a lunch so I made one for you" I say handing him the lunch box. "O-oh" he murmured with a small blush. "Thanks Da- Sasori" he quickly covered up what he was about to say. "Any time" I say kissing his forehead, luckily everyone was going to some fast food places, or inside.

I smile and leave going around the corner I put my cloak back on, feeling like a major stalker I remind myself I'm just protecting him. The bell sounded for lunch to end, all the teenagers rushed back in while cars frantically looked for a parking spot. The rest of Dei's classes were normal and the bell sounded, to go home. Deidara went to his locker putting some things in there when he closed the door he instantly got shoved into them. I let a small unheard growl pass my lips as three teenagers huddled over Deidara. "I see you healed up pretty fast but that can be rearranged". "Jinshi stop" Deidara pleaded. So this was Jinshi I scowled. "Why should I?" Jinshi yelled and punched Deidara in the jaw, Deidara whimper holding his face and slid down the lockers. "D-Danna" he whimpered. I felt my anger flare as my nails grew longer but I couldn't hurt them like this, I calm myself and raise my hand. One of the other boys body went limp but kept standing. "Hey what is- Jinshi got punched in the face before he could finish his sentence. The younger boy got onto Jinshi and started laying punched on him tell, a teacher walked around the corner. "STOP NOW DENTION!" They yelled. I let the boy go and he fell limp, the teacher pulled them up by their arms and sent them to the office. He looked down at Dei asking if he was okay.

After a series of 'I'm fine un' the teacher left. I let my cloak fall and went over to Dei picking me up; he looked up at me confused but didn't say anything. I push his fringe out of the way, looking at the bruise. I gently kiss it getting a small wince from Deidara. "T-thank you Danna" he said with a blush. I smile at him and pick him up, and head home. Danna, eh? I say in my head as Deidara resting in my arms.

~End~


	8. Chapter 7

Started with a Kiss Chapter Seven

[[A/N: So I really don't want to pick up from the crappy chapter from six, so I'm starting from Monday morning, another dream sequence.. so yeah actually it's a continuation from Dei's first dream, sounds complicated but just wait you'll see I will start it from where the lips touch again so It not random text..^^'''' Forgive me things will get interesting so I will make that up to you this will revile a new power of Sasori's :3 this will also start the nick name Danna w Also take note… Sasori is taller than Deidara in this story… just how it works in my mind…]]

~Deidara's Point of View~

What seemed like forever his lips gently touched mine and as I closed my eyes and leaned in. His lips were warm and his arms gently pulled me closer, I felt a warm tingle go down my spine but as soon as it started it ended. I look up at him the wind lightly blowing his hair; I felt my cheeks go red as he stared back as I got lost in his eyes. Strong arms pull my into a deep embrace as fingers made their way through my hair as Sasori laid a kiss on my forehead. I hum contently nuzzling into him wanting to be close as possible; I felt my chin being lifted up being forced to look at him as he seized my lips with his own. I close my eyes in bliss as his lips mold over mine gently, as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt my bottom lip get nibbled on, I hesitate for a bit tell I grant access. I let out a soft moan as he explores my mouth leaving no place untouched, tell he tangled his tongue with mine starting a small war. We fought for dominance which he easily won, we pulled away panting trying to catch our breath. "I-I love you Danna" I whisper between pants, "I love you too—" "Deidara!"

"Deidara wake up!" I groan as I was shaken awake from the wonderful dream "What is it Sasori?" I grumble unhappily sitting up rubbing my eyes and stretching. "You're going to be late for school if you don't start getting ready." "What time is it un?" I yawn sleepily. "Seven fifteen" He said in a monotone voice. "Shit" I yelled hopping out of bed and into the bathroom where I yanked the tangle out of my hair and brushed my teeth not having enough time to brush my hands mouths. I go back into the bedroom to see Sasori was gone, so I hurry to get dressed. I rush down stairs were I was handed some toast, that I munch on quickly as I go through my backpack making sure I had everything I needed. Check. I sling the backpack over my shoulder and finish my toast, and down a glass of milk. "Ready?" Sasori asked "Un" I say with a nod

~Sasori's Point of View~

I let Deidara climb on to my back and I was out the front door running down the long driveway, then through the trees tell we got to the main city. I go through backyards and top of houses going too fast for the human eye, tell we get two blocks away from Deidara's school. I walk him to the front of the school; I get a quick thank you. Deidara ran up to the doors but before he went in he looked around first then went inside the building. Is he paranoid? Looks like I will have to use it won't I, I say in my head.

~Flash Back~

I watch as Deidara nervously fidget in his sleep, pleaded for someone to stop hurting him. I gently caress his face making him whimper and flinch away. "Jinshi stop!" He cried aloud. I look down at him worried; wondering what was going on at school and who Jinshi was. I get out of bed, and into my studies looking through shelf of poisons and other liquids. I pull out a blue liquid, unsure if this was the one. I take a small sip of it; even if poison I was already immune to all of them. I felt a sudden jolt of energy; I reach my hand out as scattered float back to their spot on the shelves. Yup found it the power enhancer, I find the bigger vile of it and get three containers filling them to the top and put corks over them. I got back up to the room and get dressed putting them in my shirt pocket, I look over at Deidara who calmed down and was now blushing with a content smile on his face. I smile and kiss his forehead and take a quick shower, getting dressed I go to wake him up.

~Present Time~

I pull out one vile and drink half of it, feeling the power serge through me I pull up my cloak making myself invisible. I walk into the school able to maintain the cloak [[A/N: Sasori used this when they visited Katou, but he couldn't walk around freely, thus the reason for the potion]] and fallow Deidara to his classes. Deidara sat there quietly taking notes in class while the teacher explained the formula for PI and through all of my years of learning, the teacher was getting the answers wrong and no one had a calculator out to correct him. I made a mental note to get Deidara one later, I looked over at his notes surprised to find he had the right answer by righting it all out breaking it down. I smiled at him and sat in the empty desk next to him, watching the teacher the wrong answer. I was getting a little angry as the teacher kept feeding all the kids the wrong answers, I twitch my hands making a lone pencil that was on the floor fly and hit the teacher in the back of the head. Everyone looked around to see who threw it even Deidara looked up. "Who threw that?" the teacher demanded no one said a thing. The teacher gave up and went back on his wrong lecture.

The rest of his classes were boring especially history while the teacher told them about events on 'facts' which were actually rumors. I remember the events they were talking about they even mentioned a guy I killed after I was turned and blood thirsty, I couldn't but help stiff a chuckle. The bell rang and everyone got up running to lunch, Deidara started to look through his backpack, as a frown froze on his face "I forgot to make lunch" He sighed and got up heading to the cafeteria. I got up and walked out the front doors with some kids then went around the corner letting my cloak fall. I pulled out the vile looking at the liquid and drank the rest of it and ran home using the energy the liquid provided. Two minuets tops, new record I thought to myslef with a smirk. I quickly got out some food and started to make Deidara a meatball sub, after assembling his food and got a can of Sprite, I grabbed a cooler bag and put his lunch in there and hurried back to the school. I found Deidara on a bench outside looking a birds, I sit by him without being noticed and tap his shoulder. "AHHH" Deidara screamed turning around realizing it was him. "Sasori you scared the shit out of me what are you doing here?" Deidara yelled. "Ugh you don't need to be so loud Dei, I remembered you didn't make yourself a lunch so I made one for you" I say handing him the lunch box. "O-oh" he murmured with a small blush. "Thanks Da- Sasori" he quickly covered up what he was about to say. "Any time" I say kissing his forehead, luckily everyone was going to some fast food places, or inside.

I smile and leave going around the corner I put my cloak back on, feeling like a major stalker I remind myself I'm just protecting him. The bell sounded for lunch to end, all the teenagers rushed back in while cars frantically looked for a parking spot. The rest of Dei's classes were normal and the bell sounded, to go home. Deidara went to his locker putting some things in there when he closed the door he instantly got shoved into them. I let a small unheard growl pass my lips as three teenagers huddled over Deidara. "I see you healed up pretty fast but that can be rearranged". "Jinshi stop" Deidara pleaded. So this was Jinshi I scowled. "Why should I?" Jinshi yelled and punched Deidara in the jaw, Deidara whimper holding his face and slid down the lockers. "D-Danna" he whimpered. I felt my anger flare as my nails grew longer but I couldn't hurt them like this, I calm myself and raise my hand. One of the other boys body went limp but kept standing. "Hey what is- Jinshi got punched in the face before he could finish his sentence. The younger boy got onto Jinshi and started laying punched on him tell, a teacher walked around the corner. "STOP NOW DENTION!" They yelled. I let the boy go and he fell limp, the teacher pulled them up by their arms and sent them to the office. He looked down at Dei asking if he was okay.

After a series of 'I'm fine un' the teacher left. I let my cloak fall and went over to Dei picking me up; he looked up at me confused but didn't say anything. I push his fringe out of the way, looking at the bruise. I gently kiss it getting a small wince from Deidara. "T-thank you Danna" he said with a blush. I smile at him and pick him up, and head home. Danna, eh? I say in my head as Deidara resting in my arms.

~End~


	9. Chapter 8

Started with a Kiss Chapter Eight

[[A/N: Long flash back about Sasori's past ^^' sorry its short next one will be longer]]

~Deidara's point of View~

I sit at the table pulling my backpack into my lap as I pull out my books and pencils, I first start on math opening up my text book. Sasori sat down by me helping me with some questions here and there. "You guys have a lot more homework then we had" He murmured taking a sip of water, "Oh, what kind of homework did you have un" I ask looking at him. "We mostly did history instead of math" He said still looking at my text book. "Did you have any math un?" I say looking at the page he was, "Yeah but not this hard seeing how things weren't as advanced" He said picking the book up and looking through the pages. I moved onto history after math reading a packet. Sasori started at it intently he didn't look to happy. "Danna you okay?" I ask

~Sasori's point of view~

I stare at the man in the picture, and I couldn't help but growl angrily at the man I saw. "Danna you okay?" I snap out of my anger taken back by my new nick name and look at Deidara. "What's the matter un?" I glare back at the picture at the man who changed me into a vampire Sandame "It's Sandame" I murmur. "Well I know that un, I have to do research on him Deidara said looking at me. "What do you know about him?" I ask looking down at him. "He was a rich, history writer and proved many theories and cures un" Deidara said looking through the packet. "He was a vampire, that how he knew all that stuff" I murmur unhappily looking away. "You knew him un!" Dei asked surprised. "Yeah" I replied in a monotone voice. "Wait how do you know he was a vampire un" Deidara said putting the packet down. "He was the one who turned me" I whispered remembering the memory.

~Flash back~

"Hey Sandame" Sasori said as he walked into his class room. Sasori was eighteen in his final year of high school, and went to his history teacher about some notes he missed. "Hello Sasori" His teacher replied in a strained voice, he looked fairly pale though he did just get back from being sick for so long. "I was wondering if I could copy down some notes I missed yesterday, I had to go visit my grandmother and grandfather to help them" Sasori said. His grandmother contacted him asking him to come help around the house. Sandame gave a small groan looking through his book. "You okay sir?" Sasori asked walking over to him. The teacher gave another groan, "Forgive me" he murmured.

I let out a pained gasp as I felt something very sharp pierce into my neck. "AHNG PLEASE STOP" I scream as I cringe as I feel the blood rush out of me. I felt something even worse inter me it felt as if poison was being pulsed through my body. I felt the sharp fangs leave my body but the pain wouldn't subside, I let out another scream and fall to the floor my body cringing and twitching in pain. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up as I was brought into the teacher's office. "Stay here, the pain will subside at the end of the day" he mumbles as I hear the class bell ring. I want to get up and expose him for the monster he was but I feel something sting pulsing through my muscles including through my throat. I gasp in pain as I try to speak and just lay there trying to cope with the pain tell my vision was invaded in black.

I'm not sure how long it was when I woke back up, but I heard the door open and I look up to my teacher Sandame. The pain did subside but I felt very numb and my throat was burning, I sit up noticing the room looked very details I could make out the smallest details. "How are you feeling?" I look up at the monster "What did you do to me?" I growl, when did I growl? He sighed "I turned you into a vampire after I drank too much of your blood" he said giving me a dead serious look.

~End of Flash back~

"Do you know how he died" I ask looking back down at Deidara. "It said he was assassinated, they couldn't figure out who did it though" He said. "I killed him" I said bluntly looking back at my old teacher's picture. "O-oh un" Deidara said quietly. I watch his reaction regretting telling him, but it was the truth I just hope I didn't frighten him. To my surprise Deidara got up and wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry un" He said, I let out a soft sigh hugging him back running my fingers through his hair.

The rest of the day was uneventful Deidara got his homework done and we sat down watching some T.V when a thought accrued to me head. "Hey Dei, why do you call me Danna?" I ask as I watch his face turn bright red. "Well, just a show of respect" he stuttered he didn't even say 'un' "You do know what It means right?" I ask chuckling. "Master un" He said looking down still blushing, "It also means husband" I said with a chuckle. "I –I don't mean I-it like that I un" I smile and kiss his forehead "Don't worry about it I think it's cute" I said with another chuckle "K-kay, well we should go to bed Danna its getting late" Dei commented. "Okay" I agreed pulling him off the couch, after getting dressed I hug a sleeping Deidara to my chest running my fingers through his hair out of its pony tail. I brush his fringe out of the way of his blind eye gently kissing the scar on his cheek, 'I really hope you won't be to mad at me' I think to myself before falling asleep.

~End~


	10. Chapter 9

Started With a Kiss Chapter Nine

[[A/N: Sorry it took so long, well it is now Tuesday in this story so.. whoot ^^]]

~Normal Point of View~

Deidara sat in the back of the class room looking down at his binder as he drew doodles on it. It was a nice sunny day, but something seemed off. Deidara kept his eyes on his binder as other kids flooded into the class room, and took their seat. The teacher walked in and started to grab the kid's attention, "Okay class, today we are having a new student join us." He said with fake excitement. Deidara rolled his eye and sighed sharply. Great a new student just what we need, Deidara thought to himself. Deidara stared out the window while kids were busy whispering to each other asking if they knew anything about it. "Now we all know our first day of school, so please be polite." The teacher said re grabbing their attention. "Class please give a warm welcome to Sasori Akasuna."

~Sasori's Point of View~

I waited outside the door as the teacher talked to the kids, I looked down at myself. I was dressed in casual black pants, with black shoes and a blue long sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. "Students please give a warm welcome to Sasori Akasuna" I heard the teacher say. "Well guess that's my cue" I say to myself opening the door and walking in. I hear several girls gasp and giggle and whisper to the friends, the room smelt like cheap perfume and axe deodorant. I look in the very back and lock eyes with very angry blue ones; I give a smirk as I look right back at Deidara who was glaring daggers at me. "Well Sasori, you can sit by..." The teacher hesitated while he scanned the room looking for an empty seat. I look around to see the only desk left was next to Deidara's, perfect I thought to myself with a grin. "Sasori you can sit by Deidara, Deidara please raise your hand."

I watch as Deidara unclenched his fist and raise his hand, I walk over to him and take a seat next to him. His glare didn't lighten as I look over at him with a smile, "You know you would look very cute if you stopped glaring" I say teasing him. I watch his eyes changed to confused, the back to anger as he started to blush. "What are you doing here un?" He said in a whisper laced with venom. "If I told you the real reason you would most likely hit me and be even angrier." I say looking forward at the board, as the teacher wrote down his lecture. I felt my eyes narrow as I saw the teacher rights down the name 'Sandame' I felt my stomach turn and my muscles tense. Deidara looked at me confused tell he looked up at the board giving a small "Oh". He turned back to be and grabbed one of my hands, he squeezed in gently but secretly. I give a small sigh trying to calm down but I knew that it wouldn't last for long, as my throat feels like it is on fire.

The bell rings signaling for next class, I jot down the agenda and ignore everyone except for Deidara. He made sure he sat by me and would tell some girl to go away when she came to introduce herself or her friend. I give another sigh, my throat was still burning and I wasn't so sure if I had the will to go through the rest of the day without blood. The class went by in a blur and right as the bell rang I got my stuff and walked away fast, Dei following behind me. I ignore all the stupid comments that kids were making as Deidara fallowed behind me; we headed outside as kids were leaving to go get lunch, me and Dei sat on the same bench when I brought him his lunch. I feel Dei grab my hand lightly, "Danna what's wrong un?" He asks quietly. "I'm just" I give a sigh, he should know by now that I need blood. "I'm just thirsty" I say running fingers through my hair, he looked at me confused then it seemed to register in his mind. I look up at him and he has on hand over his neck where I had bitten him, he looked at the ground deeply in thought. I sighed again looking at the sky watching clouds role by tell I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Will it hurt as much as last time un?" Deidara said in a small whisper. I look at him surprised unsure what he meant, "What do you mean" I ask. "If I let you have my blood" He said looking at me in the eyes.

I truly couldn't answer this question cause most victims don't last to have their blood drank again. "I'm not sure Deidara, but I don't want to hurt you" I said in a soft whisper as I caress his cheek. "Danna please just take my blood un" He said giving me a concerned look. " I already said I don't want to hurt you, I'll just go find someone okay" I say as I gently brush my fingers against his face he blushed lightly and nuzzled into my hand. I knew I wanted his blood more, but I didn't want to hurt him but what concerned me the most was I didn't know if I could stop… I don't want to kill him. I stand up and start to walk but I feel a hand grab mine and tug on it, "Danna please take mine, don't leave me" He said sadly, he didn't even add the un. "Why Deidara? you know that it could easily kill you" I say looking back into his sad eyes. He blushes lightly and looked down "I don't want you to have anyone else's blood… It's how we met" he said still looking down. Is he really jealous on something like that, about me drinking someone else's blood. I give a small sigh and sit by him, and wrap my arms around him.

"I would never replace you Deidara" I murmur as he clung onto me. "Please Danna just take mine, don't leave" he repeated. I was resisting the urge to pin him down right now and drain his blood, "Are you sure" I ask lightly kissing his neck on where I would bite down. I hear his heart and his breathing get faster. "Yes un" he said tilting his neck to the side, I move his hair to the side and bite down.

~Deidara's Point of View~

I give a sharp gasp as I feel his teeth puncture through my skin; I let out a soft whimper. I hear him give a soft moan as blood pours into his mouth, I couldn't help but let out another whimper but to my surprise I was getting used to the feeling. It didn't hurt as much anymore only when his fangs pierced my neck; I gently wrap my arms around his neck and let my fingers tangle into his hair pulling him closer. I close my eyes as I start to fill a bit light headed but I shake it off as the feeling started to get, more exhilarating. I feel my body tense up and I blush and give a soft groan, and Sasori pulls back licking his lips. "You okay?" He ask concerned as he lick the wound clean and seals it. "Y-yeah, everything just spinnin' un" I reply as my eyes try to focus. "Stay here for a sec okay?" I hear Sasori say before I could reply he is gone, luckily everything cleared up and I was no longer dizzy. I sit up and see Sasori walking toward me with a tray of food, I smile as he sits by me and we start to share the lunch.

We ate happily tell the bell signaled us to go back to class; the rest of the day went by happily. Sasori helped me out with my math, and were working on the last problem to our homework. I look over at Sasori who was now reading the manual for his calculator, learning on how to use it. I resumed working on the problem for my homework when I hear chairs being moved and footsteps approaching me and Sasori. "Look it the newbie and the loser together how cute" I look up to see some of the football team members standing in front of our desks, I sunk down into my seat but Sasori didn't even budge, or even acknowledge him. "Hey new kid I'm talking to you." The jock spat, his eyes narrowing. "Well I'm not talking to you so go away." Sasori said un- phased, still reading his manual. I hear some girls gasp in surprise as they whisper to their friends on how Sasori stood up to the 'hottest' football player. The jock slapped the manual out of Sasori's hands, and pulled him out of his seat by his shirt bringing him up so there were face to face. I watch nervously as the other jocks group tighter together, I bit my lip wishing I could help him, but I knew if I tried I would be on the ground out like a light. The jock gritted his teeth as anger flailed in his eyes, as Sasori kept his cool demeanor.

"Who do you think you are you little shit?" The jocks spat at Sasori, who kept his un-phased face. "I am Sasori Akasuna, who thinks you're a stupid dim witted ass hole." Now the whole class gasped at what Sasori had said.

~Sasori's Point of View~ [[A/N: Sorry Dei's P.O.V are short, I'm better at doing this through Sasori's eyes]]

I feel my shirt get tighter around my chest as I grab the jocks hands and start adding pressure, he gasped lightly as the feeling started to hurt. I hear the door open as the teacher steps into the room, "WHAT IS GOING ON?" He screamed. I finally gripped his hands to hard and she let go of my shirt, I push on his shoulders making him stagger back and fall on his ass. I glare at him, smoothing out my crinkled shirt, "Don't ever touch me again." I glare, as I go back to my seat as a worried Deidara looked at me. I was about to tell him I was fine tell the teacher came up to my desk, "Sasori did you start a fight already?" He said angrily. I was about to reply tell Deidara butted in, "No, he came up to Sasori and started it, he was just reading about the functions his calculator had un." He said staring at his teacher. The teacher sighed angrily and went back to his desk, I scoot my desk closer making it seem I needed help with a problem. I lightly hold his hand as his worried expression didn't lighten up, I rub my thumb over the back of his hand and received a light smile.

School had ended and me and Deidara were at his locker putting some un-needed need things away. Deidara closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready un?" I smile a bit and grab his hands lacing our fingers together, he looked up at me confused but I already started walking towing him behind me as I lead us outside and back to home.

~End~


	11. Chapter 10

[[Sorry it's been really, really long, been stressed and busy with school. Thanks to all my reviewers.

This jumps a week its Wednesday and our bench is the bench Deidara and Sasori eat at for lunch

Whoo another flashback]]

~Sasori's Point of View~

I tap my pencil against my desk watching the clock, I had finished my math test after learning the formula and how to work the calculator, math was easy. I look over at Deidara who is almost done with his test I smirk and look around the rest of the class to see only a few other people are halfway done. I stop tapping my pencil and look out the window, it was sunny and warm so a great day to eat outside at 'our' bench. Spring had finally come and the cherry blossom trees were blooming, and gently dancing in the wind. I look down at my test and start to doodle in the corner of it; it was no real picture just some design to keep me occupied.

The bell rang out signaling for us to go to our next class, I get up and sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk to my shared locker with Deidara. I shut my locker after I put the unneeded things away, "Danna are you okay?" I turn to see Deidara giving me worried look. "Yeah I'm fine Deidara, just not looking forward to our next class." It was true I didn't enjoy our history class on what we were learning; I wasn't interested in all about Sandame. I took down all the wrong notes in the class not paying attention tell the teacher mentioned something. "Some people believe Sandame also had a 'helper' in his medical research." The teacher skimmed through his notes. "The name is not mentioned but he was about in his mid twenties, and rumors say he was also like a concubine." The teacher said. The class burst out giggling. Deidara instantly looked at me with questioning eyes. I gripped my table and raise my hand.

"Yes err… Sasori what is it." I grit my teeth still seething with anger I had to do my best not to transform. "May I got to the nurses; I'm not feeling too well?" I ask in a low voice. "Well I would rather you not miss out on this information." He said eyeing me. "Deidara will take notes for me." I said through my teeth and left grabbing my back pack. As soon and I was out of that class I went outside to our bench, I grit my teeth gripping onto the wood of the bench trying to calm down. My throat is on fire, out of hatred which is making me thirsty. I gasp as the burning get worse and I force myself to calm down before I go on a blood thirsty rampage. The bell rings and students start to flood out the doors. I ignore them and stare at the ground. After I few seconds of silence I hear light foots steps. "Danna un?"

~Deidara's Point of View~

"Danna un?" I ask I watch the slumped over figure tense and turn to stare back at me. I gasp and take a step back seeing the once muddy brown eyes a bright red filled with hatred. "D-Danna... Is that you?" I ask hesitantly "What do you think brat?" I flinch at his hard words and but push it aside, that isn't the Sasori I know. I take a step forward with my hand out stretched towards him, "Stay back!" Sasori spat glaring at me, those eyes sent fear down my spine but I don't let that stop me I continued forward. "I SAID STAY BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" This makes me freeze, I now stare what could be death in front of me. I shake my head "No, you won't hurt me Danna." I say with a dry throat. "You don't know what I will do in this form, now go away brat." Sasori said clenching his teeth and turning away from me. I watched him, his body tremble violently it looked as if he was shaking like if he was cold. I didn't like him like this, I start to walk up to him again but right before he turned around I leapt the rest of the distance and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could feel his body tremble against me and he started to squirm trying to get me off, I tighten my grip not wanting to let go. I bite back a yelp as I felt sharp nails dig into my forearms, I still keep my arms around him determined to get my Danna back. His grip gets tighter and I let out a whimper, closing my eyes shut trying to cope with the pain. I feel blood drip down my chin as I break the skin on my lip, and blood flows down my arms from the puncture wounds. "Sasori" I whimper tears starting to build up in my eyes, I tighten my grip again refusing to let go.

After what seemed like forever he seem to have calm down, and releases the grip on my arms and lets his hand fall by his sides. He looks back at me and I was relieved to see those muddy brown eyes again. I was swiftly pulled into his lap as arms wrap around me, I rest my head against his chest. "Deidara I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." Sasori said in a whisper as he held me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and kept my face buried in his chest. I was pushed back a bit, I look up in confusion tell Sasori bit into my neck. I was about to panic tell I felt a wave of reassurance pulse through me. My wound start to close just like last time, and like last time he healed his bite mark and pulled back too look at me. His eyes were full of sadness and he whipped the blood from my chin away, I look at him and put my hand on his cheek. "You okay Danna un?" I ask gently brushing my thumb over his cheek bone. "Yes, Deidara I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just so angry I couldn't stop it." I look at him watching his facial expression. "Stop what exactly un?" I ask brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Just when vampires get made and or very thirsty, they go into a defense mode you could say. You're a blood thirsty killer and it isn't easy to fight." He said with a small sigh breaking our eye contact. "Danna, you were angry about what the teacher said will you please explain." I ask looking at him hoping I don't push it.

~Sasori's Point of View~

I knew he would ask this, I knew I couldn't keep running from it no matter how long I remain in this world. I pulled him back to my chest and cleared my voice to tell my story

_~Flash Back~_

_ I walk down the familiar hallway, it had been five years since I was turned into an immortal and my throat still burned like a wild fire. I bash through the doors to the study room, I turn a corner eyeing books of history and remedies. I walk up to his desk and slam my fist down on it, "You lied to me!" I shouted glaring at the messy bundle of black hair. Sandame didn't even stiffened he just looked up at me with cold eyes. "What is it now Sasori?" He asked his voice was soft and silky but that wouldn't stop the anger I felt in my throat. "You said after five years the burning would subside but it still burns like an open flame held to my throat." I growl through my teeth clenching his desk. "Calm down Sasori." He said grabbing my hand; I pull it away glaring at him. "Everything you told me is a lie; I bet even your stupid story on why you changed me is a lie." I spat glaring at him. "Sasori I told you I bit you because I was in transformation and you just happen to walk in, it could have been anyone." He said reaching for my hand, this time I didn't pull back but I was still seething. "Nice to know I was so unfortunate to receive this curse of a life" I growled as he pulled me down into his lap. "Come on know Sasori, you know I wouldn't be pleased if it wasn't you, besides you did always wish you could become an immortal you should be thanking me." He said with a small chuckle. "This isn't how I wanted it, always in pain and uncomfortable." I say rubbing my throat, I hear Sandame give a sigh and pull his arms away as he undoes the first three buttons on his shirt to reveal his neck. I look at all of the bite marks on his neck that I was unable to heal for I did not have the power to heal wounds yet, Sandame says it's only natural because for a 'newborn' as he calls it doesn't keep its pray alive and they finish them off, yet it still makes me feel a bit guilty._

_ Sandame had very fair skin and was in good shape; I blush lightly and wrap my arms around his neck. He flashes me a smile showing his sharp teeth, and I nuzzle into his neck kissing it lightly. I felt him shudder lightly and I smirk and bit into his neck and started to take the blood greedily, Sandame gave out a soft moan arching into the touch and wrapped his arms around me. I continued to suck out the warm liquid as it numbed my throat, I pulled away and look at Sandame his face was flushed and he was panting lightly. I loved the control I had over him, with the easiest of actions that came natural to me. I was pulled into a hungry, teeth crashing kiss which I happily responded back. Sandame stood and I hitched my legs around his waist as he made his way to his room. As every day I woke up in his bed cuddled up to him, yet to my surprise I was still a virgin not that I wanted to lose it just surprised he didn't take it but I was glad he didn't. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

I look up at the sky remembering the past like if it was yesterday and yet I regret having such a good memory. Deidara has remained quiet through the whole story; I worried that I may have included more detail that was unneeded but that was the truth and answered his question. I look down to see him looking at the ground his face impassive, his heart rate was beating faster the usual something was wrong. "Deidara I know you have more questions, its fine go ahead and ask." I urge, not wanting to feel this tension I didn't know I caused. He blushed light but sat up more and looked at me then looked away. "Are you still… You know…Un" he stammered blushing; I couldn't help but chuckle at such a question. "Yes I'm still a virgin Deidara, and before you ask remember I was still a bit young and we could have been killed for love between two men. Also I don't think I would have been ready for it anyways." I say trailing off now deeply thinking in the back of my mind. "Besides I did kill him, and I never had another relationship to consider it." I say ending that conversation. He remained quiet; I knew he had another question. "Deidara spill it, there something on your mind just ask me already." Deidara sighed and got out of my lap and walked started to walk away. I got up to fallow him, my mind now racing for answers on something I said to offend him. He stopped at a large cherry blossom tree watching the petals fly in the wind; he stared at the sky as some birds flew over head.

His hair gently blew in the wind and the way the sun shone on his skin, made him look angelic it nearly took my breath away. He turned and looked at me his blue eyes shining; I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek brushing his fringe out of his face so I could see his beautiful face. There was some silence as the wind died down; I brush my thumb against his cheek like he did earlier. "Do you still love him un?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper the emotion in his eyes could pierce through any happy person, and instantly break their heart. I looked at him confused wondering why he would ask, "Deidara I killed the man why would I still love him?" I ask looking him dead in the eyes. "How do I know that, for all I know you still could love him, and wish that you never killed him un." He said his eyes shaking lightly as they started to water. "No Deidara I promise I do not love him anymore, I got over him about fifty years ago." I said leaning in closer, "Promise un?" he asked I look him in the eyes, "I promise." I say as I gently brush my lips against his.

~End.~

[[I know cheesy ending but I didn't want to ruin it ^^'''''']]

Okay so Imma explain some thing right now to make sure your not all confussed

He can blush, they drink human blood their organs work there humans who can die in a certain way and drink blood with abnormal powers. They eat, go to the bathroom all that jazz XD

So yes my friend did guess this, but they were lovers. It will be reviled on why he died I promise

So, the reason why Sasori is still a Virgin is cause Sasori is a classy kind of guy and actually took love seriously. Also back in his era if you were to be in love with a male and were to have "sex" it would mean automatic death. So they kept a low profile and straight on Sasori was ready, and I think that is good.

THIS IS A REMINDER

This is Yaoi, and there will be some sex, okay straight out, if you can't take that why are you reading it says that in my crap summry. So you know, if you don't like that not sure why your reading yaoi, but there will be some hot SasoDei ~3


	12. Good news and PREVIEW 3

WOOT GOOD NEWS

So I'm getting back into my typing/righting mood and I have an Idea for my next chappie ^_^

Thank you reviewers I love you 3

Sorry for typos again I try to find them ^^''''''''''''

Expect a chapter soon loves you all

~Sasori/Kagome

And for you out there imam give you a small preview on what in my head. ^o^

~Sasori's Point of View~

It was soft, sweet and tender. I didn't want it to end; I wrap my arms around Deidara's waist and kept my lips pressed to his. Deidara slid his arms around my neck pulling me a bit closer, but eventually broke the kiss. His face was flushed, cheeks painted with blush as he looked away. I grabbed his chin to make him look back at me, and gave him a small smile which he shyly returned. He let go of my neck and wrapped his arms around my torso, and hid his face against my chest. I gave a small chuckle, and started to run my fingers through his hair. We stayed like this for a while just holding each other, tell someone broke the silence. "Danna am I dreaming again un?" he asked in a whisper. "Again?" I ask in a teasing tone. There was some silence tell it hit Deidara and he let go, "I err… I Shut up un!" He said with a pout. "I'm just teasing Dei, but no you're not dreaming." I say wrapping my arms around him pulling his back to my chest. He leaned against me and I nuzzled into his hair.

He gave a content sigh and turned around so he could rest on my chest again, I picked him up he gave a small 'eep' but I walk back over to the bench and sit down. He cuddled up with to me and closed his eyes for the remaining time we had left before the bell rang.

HAHAH I cut you of there. That was a long preview but I couldn't stop typing =w=';;;;

Yeah lunch is long in this one but it's cute ^/o/^


End file.
